


Her

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Femslash, Fluffy smutty endings though, Lesbian Sex, Modern, Past Child Abuse, Trans Female Character, Trans!Heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Celebrating their two year anniversary, Heather reflects on the real meanings of friends, family, support and love while Astrid wins an arm-wrestle against Eret.





	Her

**Had this prompt laying around a little while just begging to be written.**

**Trans!Heather x Astrid femslash (because Heather's female. No, I don't care if you disagree.)**

**Possibly a little ooc Heather, but only where absolutely necessary to make the prompt work. Some based on an mtf friends experiences as a child.**

**Let's get on with the fun. Line break indicates time jump.**

-HTTYD-

She always knew she was different.

When all the other little boys were paying their trousers no mind, Heather was eyeing the little girls enviously. They all got skirts. Every single one. Why was  _she_  wearing the wrong clothes?

Of course, the answer was simple. Everyone else saw a little boy instead of a little girl. Her older brother Dagur referred to Heather as 'little brother' all the time, trying to rough house while Heather wanted to read. She got pretty good at beating him in fights though, so he would skulk off to lick his wounds and leave Heather to her books.

Heather clashed with her parents constantly; why did 'he' want the girls toys in 'his' happy meal? Why was 'he' always wondering over to the skirts and those cute jumpers with the pretty patterns? Didn't 'he' know that they were for girls?

"But I  _am_  a girl!"

The one and only time Heather said that aloud to her parents, it was in a supermarket full of people. Heather saw Astrid and her brother Hiccup, walking along with their parents and both of the Haddock siblings had big monster truck toys in their hands. Why was Astrid allowed boys things if Heather wasn't allowed girls things?

She was dragged from the store by her father, subjected to a long, constant rant in the car and back home about how "he was a boy and better not forget it!". From that point on, Heather was subject to a far more intense scrutiny, even more so than Dagur. Dagur let his hair grow out to make him look more 'deranged', but Heather had hers shaved religiously every month back to a short, un-stylable thatch of choppy black stubble.

Those days made her cry. Watching the girls at school with their pretty hair bows and summer dresses, sheltering sadly from the other children. Nobody picked on her because they didn't want to get beaten up by Dagur - he  _cared,_  in his own twisted, insane way - but nobody really talked to her either.

Until Astrid, that was. She was the little sister, but Hiccup was forever in her shadow. Astrid was brash, bold and Hiccup was quiet, shy. Heather curled up tighter on herself, knowing they had overheard that utterance months ago in the supermarket. Hiccup sat down carefully next to her, offered Heather one of his sweets.

"Our parents told us that sometimes people get born with the wrong outsides for their insides. And that if you say you're a girl, you're a girl."

Astrid sat with them, helping herself to her brothers sweets.

"Hiccup was born with a bit of a wrong outside too. That's why he has a metal leg."

As if to prove it, Astrid reached for her brothers trousers and lifted it, showing Heather the metal pylon that replaced Hiccup's missing lower leg. She didn't really know what to say, but it was clear very early on that the Haddock siblings intended to be her friends. Heather didn't really have friends. She was too weird. Didn't quite fit in with the boys or the girls.

But the Haddock twosome didn't care about that. They just liked to hang out with Heather and talk about dragons. They were just kids, talking about stuff kids talked about. But rather than call her that name her parents gave her that made Heather's skin crawl, they asked her what she  _wanted_ to be called.

"What name do you like?"

She hadn't really thought about it until then. But she liked flowers, and plants...

"Heather."

"Then that's your name. Hi Heather. I'm Hiccup."

He held his hand out, all serious. Heather giggled, shaking it. Hiccup wasn't the name he got as a babe either, but it was his name all the same.

"Hi."

Over the years, Heather was closer to Astrid than Hiccup, simply because Astrid was in her class at school. And they were both girls, after all. Astrid would sneak a skirt or little dress into Heather's bag sometimes, make up kits she got for Christmas and didn't want. Even a pair of cute boots with little silver shimmery details on. Things she hid in fear, but snuck out sometimes just to feel like herself again.

Unaware that Heather was accepted as a girl by Hiccup's family, her own parents began to relax when they saw Heather no longer pushing their boundaries of what was acceptable for 'him'. They even stopped shaving off her hair, allowing soft black locks to tumble down around her face at last. If it got to shoulder length, it was cut, but it was better than nothing, Heather supposed.

They didn't know Heather was getting a better outlet - at the Haddock home, she was Heather. Things like being allowed to wear a dress and play with make-up. Astrid's dad calling her 'lass' instead of 'lad'. Hiccup even painted his nails so Heather could say Astrid did it to them both, even though it clearly wasn't his thing.

Hiccup and Dagur finished out primary school before their little sisters, but the girls were now firm friends and managed those last couple pf years alone just fine with each other.

Puberty would not be avoided however, and Heather was wracked with years of crippling depression as her body changed in ways she hated. She could handle being tall - Hiccup's mom was really tall and she was a beautiful lady still. But the scruff that started to fight it's way onto her face. The crack in her voice that she fought constantly without success. Unlike Dagur though, Heather stayed relatively slender while he filled out fast, bulky muscles growing beneath skin decorated with illegally-gained tattoos.

Astrid offered to get prescribed a contraceptive pill and give it to Heather, and the offer was truly tempting. But Heather wasn't sure what the effects would be, and didn't want to risk being found out at home.

Not that home felt like  _home_  anymore. The years hadn't been kind to any of them it seemed.

Their father was gone. Nobody knew where. He just left one day. Dagur was in trouble with the police alot, and their mother was a drunken mess who barely recognised Heather on her bad days anyway.

When Heather reached sixteen, she couldn't take it any longer. With the words at last to describe the complete and utter disconnect between the man in the mirror and the woman in her head, Heather came out as transgender. It was as dreadful as she expected; her grandparents disowned Heather on the spot as a 'freak of nature', and her mother gave Heather a day to pack her things and leave.

Heather called Astrid, because she didn't know who else to turn to. Astrid told her not to worry, and then her and her family turned up outside Heather's house in their truck and told Heather she was coming to live with them.

"We've been kinda waiting for this. There's a spare bed waiting to be built for you."

Speechless, Heather helped them pack her things. Dagur didn't help. He didn't really do anything. He just stood watching, looking away when Heather tried to meet his eye.

Free to be herself completely, Heather changed her name and donated most of her 'boy clothes' to Hiccup. Astrid would probably have taken them, but most of them were too long. There was some public backlash, but Heather started college with Astrid. Dressed in a skirt, hair finally growing out at last and her shaved face daubed lightly with make-up to soften her features, Heather felt so much better just to be  _seen_ as herself.

There were complications - mostly from teenage boys complaining that Heather could use the ladies room but  _they_  weren't allowed in there, or the people who intentionally misgendered her to try and get a rise from her. Usually they got a rise - from Astrid, who dispensed several black eyes and bloody noses.

Around her eighteenth birthday, Heather finally got something she had wanted for a while - doctors prescribed her hormone replacement therapy. It both suppressed her body from producing more androgens, and instead gave her the same hormone levels as any other woman. Her skin and hair softened, and what little fat Heather had on her body slowly made it's way to her hips and thighs, curving her shape that had previously been a straight, up and down line.

Her favourite change was definitely her chest. Small, nothing on Astrid's development, but Heather had her own breasts that filled a bra and she was  _immensely_  happy about that. For her nineteenth birthday/college graduation gift, Valka and Stoick offered to pay for Heather to get permanent hair removal done on her face, so she no longer had to shave most mornings. They treated her like a daughter, accepted her completely.

Even when she started dating Astrid.

They'd danced around their frkendhsup shifting for a while, pretty much ever since a drunken admission told that they both liked women. Of course, Heather's deep-rooted anxieties about her body and it's... differences meant she would never dare make a move. What if Astrid rejected her? She'd lose her best friend. Her  _family._

But Astrid's forwardness and that same bold, fearless little girl who befriended Heather all those years ago eventually got bored of waiting, and simply kissed Heather one day, declaring she'd had a crush on her for years.

"But... I didn't look like a girl then."

"You are a girl. Well, you're a woman now. You always look like you. And I've always seen you for you, Heather."

* * *

"Happy anniversary!"

Just like a year ago, Astrid's parents had thrown them an anniversary party. Astrid's family was Heather's family, because her own had turned her away some five years ago now.

Still, celebrating two years of love with the blonde bombshell currently armwrestling her brothers best friend - and  _winning_  - was definitely cause for a party. Astrid cheered in victory, rubbing Eret's shoulder affectionately before returning to her waiting girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful. Fancy a drink sometime?"

Heather fought back a smile at Astrid's joking tone, opting instead to play along.

"Sorry, no can do. I already have this gorgeous girlfriend see."

Astrid sauntered closer, leaning against Heather suggestively.

"This girl must really be something."

"She's the best."

Giggling, Astrid stretched up and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Happy anniversary."

They embraced, the scent of Astrid's conditioner filling Heather's lungs on each breath. It was a familiar, pleasant smell.

"Wow. He looks... different."

"Who?"

Astrid pointed behind Heather, and when she turned Heather almost dropped in shock. His hair was shorter, messily chopped and sticking up all over the place. A scar on his cheek led down to a scruffy, patchy beard. He was more muscular than before, and bore a tattoo on his neck.

Different, but definitely Dagur.

Dagur didn't make a beeline for her, instead being waylaid by Hiccup. After a minute of conversation they were too far away to hear, Hiccup held his hands up in a 'wait' gesture, then left Dagur standing there before approaching the happy couple.

"What is  _he_  doing here?"

"I invited him. He was supposed to text me when he was on his way so I could warn you."

Astrid crossed her arms, eyed her brother expectantly.

"That doesn't answer the why."

"Look. Dagur has been through a lot. He got out of prison about six months ago - burglary, nothing violent - and he's been really trying to turn his life around. He misses you, Heather. I wouldn't have invited him if I didn't really,  _really_ believe he wanted to change. I did warn him that dad would toss him out on his ass if he upset anybody."

Heather wavered. Dagur had never been  _bad_ to her. He'd stopped her getting beat up at school for years. He had never accepted her transition, but then Dagur had never called her a freak either. He just... stood there.

She was in such a good place now. Happy, in love, living life freely. Dagur deserved  _one_ chance, surely?

"Ok."

"For what it's worth, he did say he wanted to see his sister."

Hiccup turned, gestured at Dagur to come over. Many partygoers had given up the pretence of not paying attention, and were watching the tense situation unfold before their eyes.

"Hi."

Dagur finally said, after taking several heartbeats to just look at Heather. She'd been on hormones for over two years, had grown taller and her hair was much longer than last they had really interacted. She was taller than her brother now.

"Hi."

Astrid held her hand, and Heather clutched back, needing that strength. Dagur walking back into her life was jarring.

"Look. I won't make excuses for the way I was when I was younger, cus I don't think I'd know where to start. I just wanted to tell you... I think you're the bravest Berserker I know, and I'm proud to say you're my sister."

Heather was floored. Almost literally. Dagur nodded, mostly to himself, then turned on his heel and began to walk off.

"Wait! That's it? You're leaving?"

Dagur gestured broadly around them.

"I get the impression I am not real welcome here. I just... I said what I came to say. So... good day."

Astrid let go of Heather's hand, stepped forward and sized Dagur up silently for a good minute, while everybody just watched, waited.

"You can stay. But we will toss you if you upset Heather."

"Really?"

Dagur turned to Heather, that strange bright-eyed surprise that reminded her so much of her big brother when they were little.

"Yeah."

He stepped forward again, hesitant. Heather sighed, then dragged the big lump in for a hug. His hair tickled the bottom of her chin, his thick arms like iron bands around her slim body.

"I'm sorry I was a rotten big brother."

"That's ok. Hiccup stepped in for you."

She wasn't sure who was more surprised when Dagur seized Hiccup and crushed him into a bear hug, though Hiccup looked pretty surprised.

"Thank you."

"You're" Hiccup gasped for air as he was released, ribs able to expand again "welcome."

Having Dagur there wasn't as weird as she expected. He didn't talk about her as his "little brother" even once. If he told anyone childhood stories, he called her Heather in the past too. Once or twice, she heard him catch on it, correcting from "bro-" to "sister!" quickly. Everybody there knew anyway, and the conscious effort Dagur was making truly touched her.

Seeing that the happy couple had accepted Dagur's presence, everybody else followed suit and mingled, if hesitantly, with Dagur as much as they would any other person they barely knew. It was nice to be surrounded by family, friends, people who cared for and celebrated the two women's love and happiness.

Even so... Heather was certainly looking forward to the rather private after party she and Astrid would likely be having. Seeing the way Astrid looked at her, Heather scratched that.  _Very_ likely. She did make time to speak to Dagur, but as people started leaving when yhe sky got a little dark outside, Heather and Astrid made their goodbyes

"Thanks for the lovely get together!"

"Yeah, thanks mom. Thanks dad. But I have urgent business involving taking Heather's clothes off" gods, Astrid had no filter, and Heather couldn't help but love it "and it's getting terribly late."

Exchanging hugs and promises to see each other soon, Heather was soon carted off by her eager girlfriend. They didn't live that far from the party venue, but it might as well have been miles when Astrid's cute ass was swaying in front of her as they climbed the steps to their flat. It wasn't much, but it was theirs for now.

Heather barely noticed any details anyway, as Astrid was nipping and sucking at her neck and collarbone, exploring fingers dipping under her soft grey jumper. It was terribly distracting and Heather wanted more, fumbling to find the way to their bedroom with an armful of eager blonde.

"A-Astrid! Slow down."

"Fuck that. Want you."

If ever Heather had doubted Astrid could see past certain parts of her, the hunger she displayed when they were intimate put paid to any concern. She kissed Heather soundly, hands seeking and searching under her jumper again until Heather wriggled out of it. Astrid's eyes lit up when she discovered nothing beneath - Heather didn't  _need_ a bra, and it was warm enough to not need a t-shirt under her favourite jumper.

Hands cupped her breasts, small but firm, pert. Astrid knew how she was sensitive there, teasing fingers over the swell, circling her nipples and watching the way Heather shivered hungrily. She was guided down to the bed, Astrid's mouth hot on her neck, peppering biting kisses down to her chest until she could suck at a needy, hardened nipple.

"Ah!"

Heather gasped, clutching the sheet beneath her hands as Astrid smirked, flicking her tongue across Heather's breast and circling the firm peak. She was still  _so_ sensitive, and Astrid knew exactly how to torment her to the brink of insanity.

"Hey! You're overdressed."

When Astrid gave her the briefest of breaks to catch her breath, Heather pleaded to see her girlfriends bare skin. Astrid obliged her happily, slipping out of her t-shirt, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off of toned thighs to reveal cute blue briefs.

Next went Astrid's bra, followed by Heather's skirt and tights to leave them both only in underwear. Here, they were different. Astrid's briefs were damp, growing wetter with her arousal while Heather's were tightening slowly. Despite the hormones she took, Heather could still get erections generally. It took some coaxing and time, but Astrid was obscenely arousing and happy to put in the work. And if she couldn't, the two had other ways to get each other off...

Today, Heather wasn't having any problems getting hard though, and Astrid was keen to ensure it stayed that way as she carefully eased Heather's briefs down, mouthing softly at her cock with slow, gentle kisses along the underside of her shaft. Not wanting to be selfish, Heather indicated what she wanted Astrid to do, soon gratified to have Astrid knelt over her face, naked and spread for Heather's eager tongue.

Licking gently at Astrid's slick clit, Heather gasped as Astrid moaned around her cock, pushing each other in a sort of challenge about who could move their tongue best, who's mouth had learned the others hot spots better. Astrid was fiercely competitive, possibly more interested in winning their race than she was on what Heather was doing with her tongue and lips while Astrid sucked her cock.

Not wanting to rush so much, Heather tried to get her girlfriends attention and slow that determined, hungry mouth. Astrid lifted up, turning herself around again from their lazy 69 position. They kissed, lazy and languid enjoyment of the others mouth in a more intimate way.

"You want a condom Astrid?"

The blonde shook her head, stroking her hands up along Heather's quivering thighs. Then she was smirking, turning again to present that gorgeous ass to Heather. Her cock twitched, seeing the inviting wetness waiting. Heather pushed herself up onto her knees, planting kisses along the base of Astrid's spine. Astrid spread her knees a little wider, twisting her head to eye Heather behind her.

Giving herself a couple of strokes to ensure she was hard, Heather settled on her bent knees, guiding herself into Astrid with a satisfied sigh. Astrid pushed back, seating herself fully and the two stilled, savouring the connection. They had reached a point of just doing what felt good, taking advantage of the fact their bodies fit together.

Astrid's head fell forward, body rocking back and forth on her knees to slide Heather deeper. Heather gripped at playful hips, keeping Astrid still. Her girlfriend growled, squeezing her muscles around Heather's cock to try and encourage her.

"C'mon!"

Heather chuckled, rubbing Astrid's lower back and thrusting experimentally. The blonde moaned, rocking invitingly until Heather thrust again. Sensations had changed somewhat, and pleasure that once centered pretty much solely in her groin was now felt as more of a whole-body experience. Heather didn't really mind, so long as it was Astrid she exchanged such pleasures with.

Increasing her speed a little, Heather enjoyed the way Astrid responded with those whimpers and motions. She pushed back, meeting Heather's thrusts and trying to ramp up the speed even more. Burying herself in the wanton heat, Heather draped herself over Astrid's back and kissed her neck, her shoulder, utilising her height and wrapping an arm around to palm ample breasts. Astrid arched and pressed against her, sweaty back against sweaty chest.

"Fuck me babe, I need you so badly."

Astrid panted, pleading. Heather supposed it would be rude to deny her, reluctantly peeling herself from Astrid's back and resuming her thrusts. Astrid's begging got Heather to move faster, harder, deeper, changing a slow and steady ingress into a hot, sweaty fuck that was equally enjoyable. Guttural sounds as skin met filled the air, soon drowned out by Astrid moaning loud enough to wake the neighbours, back curving as she stretched out.

"Harder babe..." Astrid's ragged breathing made it hard for her to speak "gonna come!"

Gods did she love the primal edge to Astrid's pleas, the desperation to reach the peak that Heather could take her to. Responding to her hunger, Heather's hands slipped on the sweat coating Astrid's hips so she gripped tighter, gut clenching at the animalistic sounds Astrid made when she finally shattered. The spasming of her body on Heather's cock were exquisite, the increased wetness making Heather's thrusts even easier as she tasted Astrid's climax.

Shaking, panting, struggling to hold herself up on trembling arms, Astrid twisted her head so Heather could see her flushed, sweaty cheeks.

"Come in me babe, wanna feel you."

Heather couldn't have said no to that if she wanted to, her orgasm washing over her only a few thrusts later. Moving out of instinct more than thought, she made a few last lazy thrusts before pulling out, slumping gracelessly upon the bed. Astrid joined her, sweat cooling to leave them both flushed and clammy but they cuddled loosely, stroking each others sticky, damp skin.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am you shouted 'I am a girl!' in a shop all those years ago?"

"Probably. Can't remember. Tell me again."

Astrid chuckled, pressed a kiss over Heather's rapid heart beat.

"Well, I'm glad. Cus otherwise mom and dad wouldn't have explained what transgender meant, and we wouldn't have turned up demanding to be your friend. Long story short... I love you, you weird and wonderful woman."

Heather tried not to choke up. Shr failed miserably, but it was all happy tears and watery smiles and  _feelings._

"I love you too."

-HTTYD-

**Other LGBT+ HTTYD prompts I have lying around to get to eventually**

**A male/male Hiccstrid**

**Trans!Astrid x Trans!Hiccup**

**Ftm!Astrid x Hiccup**

**Canonverse Trans!Astrid x Hiccup**

**Trans!Astrid × Fem!Hiccup**

**I'm open to others so long as they're respectful. Feel free to state a preference for the next one from this list ^^^.**


End file.
